CryEarth
by Beserkians fury
Summary: An old Project that fell through with me and my friends. We were going to make a machinima, but didn't. I was in charge of Prologue and story. Enjoy.


An: Hello reader! And welcome to a brand new story from the one and only, Beserkian! Yeah. Let's get started with this little description. Okay, so me and a few friends of mine had this idea when playing Crysis, about making a Crysis machinima. We got the idea from Red vs. Blue, the Halo web series that my friend, Ton the Terror, or Albquirky as some know him, is obsessed about. So, I decided that while they try to figure out the controls and how to make clips from the Editor, I would make the story-line and prologue. This project, sadly, fell through. I decided that I would still put this up.

This prologue will be told from the perspective of W. K. Wilder, or William Kenning Wilder, to his journal. His nickname is Wild-boy, just for all clarification. It starts as he is a Private to the end, where he becomes the Shotgun Sarge or Sergeant Wilder as some will call him. Oh, and one last thing, Crysis 2 never happened in this story. And Prophet, Psycho, and Nomad all died and the U.S. Army mass produced the Suits. Anyways, enough of my inane babbling, you want the story don't you. Well wait no more, because here we go!

Disclaimer: We at CryEarth Projects hold no ownership of anything in this story, save for some of the characters. All designs are from Crytech.

**CryEarth**

**Cry for the Earth**

Aliens have emerged from the wreckage of the Island. After shaking the defeat of the Fleet off, the aliens rose from the Great Sphere and swarmed the world, conquering most of it. After five years, our little island, a small speck of land about 20 miles from Hawaii called Hiwagona, and the inhabitants from the small U.S. base were the last remnants of the free human race.

The only reason we have not been enslaved then used as test subjects is the Suits. The Professor, as we call her, landed here on the island and upgraded the Suits so that they can now use the transmitter without outside assistance. She combined the Hurricane Gun and the transmitter to create the Sonic Chain Gun. Using the SCG soon became the norm for those in the Suits, along with soldiers using the Gauss Rifle. This was especially effective against the Scouts and Hunters. Soon, we only used six weapons, the SCG, the Gauss Rifle, the SCAR, the Shotgun, the Precision Rifle, and the LAW Missile Launcher. One Sergeant was known for using the Shotgun the most and was called the Shotgun Sarge.

Anyways, the aliens had been trying to take the island but had been held off by the Suits and the automated defenses that had been placed around the island that had survived the TechFail. The TechFail was an electo-magnetic-pulse that nearly covered the entire planet, momentarily shutting down most of the defenses set up around the Great Sphere to hold off the aliens. Following the pulse was a huge wave of Scouts carrying Troopers followed by another huge wave of Scouts covering Hunters. Followed by that were two Warriors guarded by four Hunters each. That was when most of the east was captured along with the west coast of America.

Strangely enough, the aliens missed our island. They just flew over the entire village and all of the people and the base. After they passed, we collected the remaining working turrets from the bases near ours. We originally just set them up around the village and the base. We continued to collect turrets and set them up around the island, specifically the crop fields and areas with the best fishing and hunting. So far, they have been effective in deterring the few Scouts that had gotten too close.

Now, we had plenty of turrets and many more in storage. If one ever broke or just stopped working, we could just replace it, while the Suits held off any attack when we turned one off for repairs or if we even needed to replace one. They would hold off the aliens with their Gauss Rifles and SCARs and SCGs. They also had mobile turrets on trailers pulled by jeeps. Very effective for emergencies or reinforcements.

So far, thanks to all of these situations and people, our island, Hiwagona, has been protected from the aliens until now, when we are the last free human encampment remaining. Now, the aliens are attacking us even more, forcing the base to start recruiting people from the village. That was how I came to become a private in the war against the aliens. Thankfully, the aliens are getting easier to defeat, or so I've heard. More numbers though, so, I guess it comes out even. Less health, but more enemies. Eh?

I have to go. Sarge, the one I was telling you about near the beginning, Shotgun Sarge, is calling. I am now a Suit unit for my battalion. It's time for me to go. See ya!

Private W. K. Wilder "Wild-Boy"

End chapter

End AN: So, what did you think? This is basically the first part of the prologue to project CryEarth. More to come soon. There are plans for 2-3 more chapters, and we will see how they turn out. I just need to find the notebooks with the stories on them. Until next time… FARE THEE WELL FOOLISH HUMANS! *fades into the darkness with the sounds of thousands screaming in pain*


End file.
